Naruto Dares Doublefic
by heavenlywolfdemon
Summary: A dare fic I'm writing with Demonic Dog Angel. He has the first chapter, I have the second and he has the next. Full of humor, some yaoi and dares! Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm doing this dare fic with Demonic Dog Angel, :3. He writes the first, I write the second, he writes the third and so on. Go to his profile if you want to see the first chapter and the next! Don't forget to review and send us some dares. WE ONLY EXCEPT PMs Cauze some people need to get lives instead of flaming others work! Writing is all I have to look forward to! If you want to be an ass and report me then fine! Have fun ruining peoples lives!! T.T I'll also, take guests and you can ask in person! I'll also let you come on to hug any character you want! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

****Naruto Dares Chapter 2**

Me: What's up my peepz!? :D YOU READY TO ROCK!??

Naruto: Pssst, I thought we were here to do dares?

Me: Oh yeah ^_^', Ok! This is Naruto dares, a fic that I'm doing with Demonic Dog Angel.

Naruto cast: Booooo!

Me: *Glares and grabs Sasuke* Shut it or else Sasuke won't be able to repopulate the Uchiha clan. *Evil smile*

Sasuke: O.O DO AS SHE SAYS!

Itachi: *Comes out of nowhere.* Sasuke, you lack-

Sai: PENIS!

Me: ENOUGH! We all know Sasuke lacks penis. Let's just move on.

Sasuke: =_=

Me: Hmm, since we don't have any requests I'll give you guys my own dares! *Evil smile*

Naruto cast: *Shivers* O.O

Me: First dare is for…. SASUKE!

Sasuke: WHAT!?

Me: Make out with Naruto!

Sasuke: Why would I do that?!

Me: First, I like yaoi. Second, If you don't I'll get your rabid fan girls on you!

Sasuke: O-Ok then. *Grabs Naruto and kisses him roughly*

Sakura: NOOOOOO!!!

Me: SEE! He is willing to kiss Naruto and not you Sakura! *Evil smirk*

Sakura: You're an ass.

Me: Doesn't bother me when my parents say it. Doesn't bother me when you say it. ^_^

Hinata: *faints*

Me: Alright that's enough. *Shifty eyes*

*Sasuke and Naruto break apart.*

Sasuke: Hmm, that wasn't so bad.

Me: Yeah yeah. Next, I'm going to get the Akatsuki out here since they're apart of the cast also. Besides, I'm starting to get sick from being around goodie goodies.

Naruto cast: -_-'

*Akatsuki walk in.*

Akatsuki: Sup? (un)

Me: SQUEEEEEEEEEE!! *Glomps Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Tobi.*

Tobi: *Feels loved* :3 Tobi good boy?

Me: Yesh, you are very good boy. *Perverted smile*

Kisame: *Feels loved* ^_^

Me: Anyway, I dare Deidara to lick me with one of the tongues on his hands. :3

Deidara: *sigh* I knew it, un. -_-'*Licks Heaven*

Me: SQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE! *cough* Moving on. Next is for Suigetsu!

Suigetsu: What?

Me: Ooh, your not green anymore! :D

Suigetsu: -_-'

Karin: XD

Me: Anyway, I dare you to let Orochifugly drink you!

Suigetsu: O.O What!?

Me: OROCHIFUGLY GET OVER HERE I HAVE SASUNARU YAOI!!!!!

*Orochimaru comes running in.*

Oro: WHERE!?

Naruto and Sasuke: O.O'

Me: MINE! *grabs Sasuke and Naruto.* Now drink Suigetsu, I want to see what happens. :3

Orochifugly: No!

Me: Yesh! D: You shall or else Kabuto gets it!

*Opens random curtain to reveal Kabuto in a cage, dangling above anti-Kabuto fan girls.*

Kabuto: Orochimaru! Save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Orochifugly: Kabuto! NOOOOOOOO!!

Me: Well?

Orochifugly: COME HERE WATER BOY! *drinks Suigetsu*

Me: Wow. Well I'm too lazy to continue this chapter so, see ya in chapter 4! Don't forget to got to Demonic Dog Angel's profile to see the first and third chapters!

Orochimaru: I don't feel so good. D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Dares Chapter 4**

Me: *Sharpening nails* ^_^ *humming*

Demonic Dog: Pssst, Heaven its time.

Me: Huh? O.O *throws away nail file*

Karin: OW! *deflating sound* O.O NOOOOOOO! MY BOOBIE!

Me:……*high fives Demonic Dog* Welcome again! I know last time I was Demonic Dog's assistant…

Demonic Dog: *whistles innocently* *shifty eyes*

Me: Well this time he's my assistant! *Insert evil laugh*

Demonic Dog: O.O Oh shit.

Me: Well, since we don't have any darers right now I think I'll just have our Naruto peepz do whatever I want! MWUHAHA! First, Tobi!

Tobi: Yes? :D

Me: *Gives Tobi TONS of sugar* Eat it all.

Hours Later…

Tobi:OMFGMYFACEISALOLLIPOPWTFKEWLPANTIES!!!

Demonic Dog: You've done it now…

Me: Hush my darling, it's part of meh plan :D

Demonic Dog: O.o

Tobi: OOOOOOOHHHHHH! *Grabs me and puts arm around my shoulder* TOBI SAW THIS GIRL NAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEDDDD!

Me: O.O WTF!?

Demonic Dog: Wow xD. How was the sight?

Tobi: D: YUCKY!

ME: T.T OH SHUT UP YOU LIAR! YOU NEVER SAW ME NAKED!

Demonic Dog: *Laughing his ass off* XD

Me: Grrr, Tobi you can't say you're a good boy for the next couple of chapters!!!

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *cries*

Demonic Dog: Harsh much.

Me: Quiet or I get Orochimaru to rape you!

Demonic Dog: Yes ma'm….

Me: Now, bring in Naruto.

Demonic Dog: Mmmk. *Gets Naruto.*

Naruto: Y-yes???

Me: Oi! Not the big one! I want the small Naruto!

Naruto: Thank God! *Runs out*

Demonic Dog: Well sorry, geez. I'm not a mind reader. *Get's younger Naruto.*

Me: *Mumbles* but you _are_ my assistant.

Naruto: I'm not scared of you! BELIEVE IT!

Me: *kicks Naruto in the nuts* YOU BETTER BE BITCH! BELIEVE IT!

Demonic Dog: O.O *backs away slowly*

Me: Hmmm, well that's all the time we have! See ya'll next time! *grabs water balloons* Oi, D.D. you wanna throw water balloons at Konan and see if she melts???

Demonic Dog: SURE! *Grabs balloons* and don't ever call me D.D. -_-'

Both: SEE YA! *Runs to Konan's room.*

* * *

**Sorry if it's short D: I didn't have alot of ideas.**


End file.
